Harry Potter Dogsitter
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Sev’s partner goes on vacation, Harry volunteers to dogsit, and the puppy from hell is unleashed in Snape’s home. Told from Harry’s POV! Takes place after Mother’s Day
1. I Volunteer to Dogsit

**I Volunteer to Dogsit**

I had always wanted a puppy, but had never gotten one, mostly because my dad worked too much to help take care of one. I might have gotten a puppy if my mum hadn't died, because then she would have convinced him that I needed one, and been home to help me take care of it. But Mum had died over six months ago from a bad disease called lupus, and now it was just me and my dad. I probably could have made Dad feel guilty and gotten a dog that way, but I didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already did 'cause he missed my mum something terrible.

Luckily, my dad's partner, Matthew Morgan, had just gotten a sweet little golden retriever puppy. Her name was Summer and she was only three months old. I had gone over Uncle Matt's to visit her a week or so after he got her, and she was so much fun! I played all day long with her until she fell asleep in my lap on the couch and I almost cried when Dad said I had to go home. Almost 'cause I'm five and too old to cry over stuff like that anymore.

But I still wished I could get a puppy. Or maybe even a kitten. I really loved animals. I had a favorite stuffed panther named Inky that went everywhere I did. It was the last gift my mum gave me before she went to heaven, and Inky was very special to me. Even so, a stuffed animal and a real one were two different things.

But things changed one day when I went to Dad's office after school, since he was still seeing patients when school was over and I couldn't go home alone. My dad is a Master Healer and his name's Severus Snape. He's the best Healer in St. Mungos, at least _I_ think so. Anyway, that day I was waiting for Dad to get done with his last patient, sitting in his big leather chair in his office, with all the charts on his desk and the framed picture of Mum and me hung on the wall next to all his certificates. There were an awful lot of those, plus awards he'd received for being the best Healer and Potions Master.

I was sitting at his desk, practicing my letters and writing my name and address on a spare piece of parchment, when Uncle Matt (Healer Morgan to his patients) came in.

Uncle Matt's the same age as my dad, about twenty-five (kind of old) only he has blond hair and hazel eyes and isn't quite as tall as Dad. I like Uncle Matt. He smiles a lot and knows how to play baseball and loves Quidditch and he has the cutest puppy. " Hi, Harry," he said as he came into the office. "I was hoping I'd find you here."

"Hi, Uncle Matt. How's Summer doing?"

"Fine. Getting bigger every time I turn around, it seems like. Speaking of Summer, I was wondering if you would know of someone who'd like to watch her for a week for me? I have to go back to America, to New York, and I can't take Summer with me."

"How come?"

"Because my dad's very sick and he can't have animals by him," Uncle Matt explained.

"Are you going there to help make him get better?"

"Uh . . .sort of." Uncle Matt looked kind of sad then and I wondered if his dad was dying.

"Oh. And you have to leave Summer home alone?"

"Yes, and that's why I need a dogsitter."

"A _dog_sitter?" I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. "That's really funny!"

"I'm serious, Harry. I need someone to watch Summer for me while I'm away."

It was then I got my wonderful brilliant idea. "I can watch her, Uncle Matt! I love Summer and she loves me too, I think."

"Summer loves everybody, kid," laughed Uncle Matt. "Do you think you could handle her, Harry? Watching a puppy is a big responsibility. You have to feed her, walk her, brush her, and make sure she doesn't make a mess of your house. Think you can do that?"

I nodded. "Yes! Yes! I'm big, I'm five. I can do it all."

Uncle Matt considered. "You sure, Harry?"

"Yes. Please, Uncle Matt?" I gave him my best sad-eyed puppy dog look. I'm really good at those. Sometimes even my dad falls for that look.

"I'll have to ask your father, Harry. If he says it's okay, I'll drop off Summer at your house Friday night."

I crossed my fingers. Dad had never said I couldn't dogsit a puppy, just that now wasn't the time to get one of my own. "Okay," I said, grinning. Hopefully, I could speak to Dad first and convince him that I was old enough to take care of Summer for a week.

When Dad came in, still wearing his white Healer's robe, I was all set with my speech. "Dad, I was just thinking, you know how you said if I got good grades this year I could have a reward?"

Dad eyed me and said, "Yes, why? Have you thought of something you would like?"

"Yeah, and the best part is you won't have to spend any money. Uncle matt's going on vacation and he needs someone to watch Summer and . . .and I want to dogsit for him, Dad. Can I? Please? I promise I'll take good care of Summer, and walk her and feed her and everything. You won't even know she's there. Please, Dad?" I turned the full force of my eyes, which are a bright green like my mum's, on him and prayed the angels were on my side.

Dad frowned and for a moment, I thought all was lost. But then he said, "What is this, a conspiracy? Matt just spoke to me about his trip and asked if I wouldn't mind looking after his puppy. Said it'd be a good way to teach you responsibility and all."

"I know, Dad. I want to learn that, honest. And you know how I've always wanted a puppy. If I watch Summer, it'll be like the next best thing," I pleaded. "And I won't ask for anything else until Christmas. Promise on my wizard's honor," I said solemnly.

Dad was quiet for a moment, and I could tell he was thinking it over. I could also tell that he was cracking. I have an instinct about these things. Finally he sighed and said, "Harry, if you can promise me that the puppy will be looked after to the best of your ability, then I will tell Matthew yes, and he can bring the puppy on Friday, like he planned. But remember—" here he leveled a finger at me. "—she's _your_ responsibility. I just hope you're ready for it, son."

"I am, Daddy! You'll see."

Dad huffed a little, then he nodded. "Very well. Summer can come for the week. I'll go and tell Matthew."

"Yippee!" I yelled, and got off the chair to hug my dad. "Thanks, Dad! You're the best."

Dad hugged me and then ruffled my hair. "Of course. Nothing but the best for my son."

I smiled up at him. Then he let me go and said he was going to find Uncle Matt and tell him I had permission to be Summer's dogsitter. "I just hope I don't regret this, Harry James Severus," he said as he was leaving.

"You won't, Daddy. Promise." I vowed.

I couldn't wait till Friday. I only had a day left and then I would be able to have Summer all to myself, almost like a real puppy. It was going to be fun and if I did a good job, maybe he'd even buy me a puppy of my own.

But until then, I had a whole week with Summer to play with.

Little did I know that week would be one of the most memorable of my whole life.

**Next: Summer's first night at the Snapes does not go well.**


	2. Never Trust a Sleeping Puppy

**Never Trust a Sleeping Puppy**

I was a little surprised at how easily Dad said yes, but I learned much later that Dad wasn't entirely his old self when he agreed to my request. Losing my mother really hurt him, and he was usually sad and moody that whole year after she had passed away, which is a nice way of saying dead. I was sad and moody too sometimes, and I guess Dad figured that Summer made me happy, so he could put up with a puppy for a week till Uncle Matt came home. Plus, I'm really good at begging.

Friday seemed to take forever to come, and in the meantime I had school and told all my friends there, I go to a Muggle school, the same one my mum went to, that I got to dogsit a golden retriever puppy for a whole week. Some of them, especially Stevie Perkins, thought I was so lucky and asked if they could come over to play with Summer. "Sure," I said, then added, "After I ask my dad." I had forgotten that some of my friends weren't wizards and they couldn't know about magic, so if they came over, we had to pretend to be a regular Muggle family.

Dad told me that I could walk Summer only in a certain corner of the backyard, near the fence, and she wasn't allowed in every room in the house, just the kitchen, the den, and well . . .that was it. Her crate would be in the kitchen, though I wanted it in my room. Dad put his foot down, though.

"The dog stays in the kitchen, Harry. That way if she has an accident during the night, it's easier to clean up than on your bed or your carpet, understand."

"Aww, but Daddy, she'll be lonely in the kitchen," I protested.

"She'll be fine. No more arguments. The puppy stays in the kitchen, and that's final."

I shut up. I didn't want to make him mad because then he might say Summer couldn't stay.

So I just nodded my head and went to get the dishes and set the table without being told. I figured if I was extra good it would show Dad that I really could take care of Summer like a big kid and all. And maybe when I hinted next time about a puppy, he'd consider getting me one.

Finally Friday arrived and I came home from school early, it had been half a day for some reason, and Dad was off so he picked me up. "Can we call Uncle Matt now, Daddy? Ask him if he can bring Summer over?" I was so excited I couldn't stand still and kept hopping from foot to foot.

Dad eyed me and said, "Settle down, Harry. You're acting like you've got ants in your pants, jumping all over that way. Or do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, Dad!" I said, going red. Really, did he think I was a baby that didn't know when to use a bathroom? "I'm just very excited. I can't stand still."

Dad just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Merlin! Just what I need, a hyper son and hyper puppy too." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Stand still, son. Uncle Matt still has office hours, he'll bring Summer after he gets home from work. Until then, you can finish your homework, if you have any."

"I don't," I said. I wanted to groan, I was so disappointed I had to wait almost a whole day to see Summer. I decided to watch TV until then.

I dozed off watching cartoons and I got woken up by a wet tongue licking my face all over. I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of warm brown ones, kind of like melted chocolate. A black nose was sniffing me too. Two golden paws were pressing smack on my arm and I grinned and sat up.

"Summer! You're finally here!" I reached out to pet the puppy and got licked all over again.

Summer is a really pretty golden color, light gold on her body and darker gold on her ears, tail, and around her eyes and down her back. Uncle Matt told me he named her Summer because she reminded him of summer wheat and also 'cause that was the name of a dog he'd had when he was a little kid.

Summer's tail was wagging really fast and she was looking at me happily. "You wanna stay here with me, girl?" I asked and petted her head again. Her fur was so soft, I loved feeling it.

She slurped my hand and I hugged her, laughing.

"I haven't heard him laugh like that in months," Dad said quietly to Uncle Matt.

They were standing off to one side of the couch, watching me and Summer.

"I know. It's good to see him happy again, Sev. I know it's been hard for both of you without Lily." Uncle Matt said. "There's something about puppies and little boys that just . . .go together. Like hot dogs and baseball. Or wizards and Quidditch."

"Humph! You know, Matt, that's the only reason I agreed to let Harry dogsit your puppy. I know how much he loves dogs and wants one, but right now there's no way I could have one, not with my schedule. It'd be different if Lily were here," Dad said, and coughed slightly. He didn't really like talking too much about my mum, I think it made him too sad. "But I couldn't really say no, I didn't want to disappoint him, not after losing his mother that way."

"Sorry, Sev. I didn't mean to put you on the spot, but I just thought Harry would like to watch Summer while I went to visit the folks. If you think it'll be too much for you . . .?"

"No, Matt. We'll manage. She's not quite housebroken, is she?"

"No, but she's doing real well. Hasn't had too many accidents. You know the spell to uh, banish feces and urine, right?"

"Is it a spell specifically for dogs?"

"Um . . .sort of." Then he said something in that funny language only wizards use, telling Daddy the spell.

"Thanks, Matt. Harry, come here and listen to Uncle Matt tell you about how to care for Summer."

I jumped off the couch with Summer by me and came over to Uncle Matt. "Okay, Uncle Matt. What do I have to do?"

Uncle Matt showed me her crate, which had an old towel and a pillow and a sock of his in it, Summer liked to sleep with something of his next to her. "She likes to sleep in here, it's like her bedroom, and you can put her in it if she's been bad and chewed something too or if you're going somewhere."

He showed me the bag with her puppy food, her dog bowls, leash, and all kinds of toys, chews, and puppy snacks. "You feed her two to three times a day, and make sure she has plenty of water. Oh, and you might want to shut all the bathroom doors, she likes to drink from the toilet sometimes. You should always walk her an hour after she's eaten and make sure you watch her. She's started going to the door and barking to go out, but sometimes she forgets, so if you see her walking in circles and sniffing, pick her up and get her outside fast. She's teething too, that's why there are all the chew toys and bones. Her toys have a charm on them so she can't rip them to shreds. She loves to steal socks and shoes and either chew them apart or bury them outside. She also loves walks, but never ever forget to put her on a leash. She'll run away else."

I listened carefully to his instructions, then saw Daddy writing them down on a piece of paper. Dad knew if he didn't do that, I might forget. Next to each type of chore he drew a picture, like a bowl filled with food for Summer's breakfast, or a leash for a walk, a bone for a play time, so I would know what everything said, since I couldn't read all that well yet.

He turned to me and said, "Harry, I want you to check this board everyday and see what you've done or not done. Put a check mark with red marker next to anything you've done that day."

"Okay, Daddy," I agreed. That would be easy. I picked up Summer's leash and Uncle Matt asked, "Where are you going, Harry?"

"I want to take Summer for a little walk," I answered, and looked at my dad questioningly. "Is that okay, Dad?"

"Yes, as long as we all go together," Dad agreed.

So I snapped on Summer's leash, she was doing an excited dance about my feet, and we all headed down the street for some exercise.

Summer was like a whirlwind, she went running and barking after anything, leaves, bits of stray paper, and I had to run after her to keep up. But I didn't mind.

Uncle Matt looked at my dad and said, "I wonder who's walking who, Summer or Harry?"

"I'd say the puppy has the upper hand for now." Dad answered. "Harry, tell Summer to heel. Don't let her drag you all over."

"I'm trying not to!" I panted as Summer pulled on her leash, almost ripping it from my hand when she saw a little rabbit hopping in Mrs. Alder's yard.

"Summer, heel!" ordered my Uncle Matt.

The little puppy sat down instead, and looked all sad and guilty. I bent down and petted her. "It's okay, girl. I'm not mad, just getting tired, is all."

Summer panted, then swiped my face with her long sticky tongue. I didn't mind. I liked getting puppy kisses.

I let Dad and Uncle Matt catch up before I started walking again, Summer running ahead of me. She was very curious, sniffing all the bushes and mailboxes and trees. She even peed on one, and I told her she was a good dog for doing her business outside. That's what Uncle Matt told me I should do so Summer learned how to go potty outside and not in our house. Daddy would _not_ be happy if that happened.

We walked down Aspen Avenue for a few more blocks, till we reached the park, and some kids were there, and they all rushed over and said how cute Summer was and petted her and she licked them and wagged her tail so hard her whole bottom shook. She really likes kids.

After five minutes, Dad said it was time to go back home, and Uncle Matt agreed, saying he had to go back home, finish packing, and leave for New York. When we reached our house, Uncle Matt knelt down and hugged Summer. "You be good for Harry and Sev, my girl. No chewing or anything, y'hear?"

Summer barked, then jumped up and licked his face.

"Crazy little mutt," he laughed, ruffling her fur. Then he stood up and said, "Well, guess I ought to make my exit. See you in a week, Sev."

"Goodbye, Matt. Have a safe trip and I hope all goes well with your father. We'll take good care of Summer, right, Harry?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. Bye, Uncle Matt. Hope your dad feels better" I said, remembering my manners, then I hugged Healer Morgan goodbye.

"Bye, kiddo. Have fun with my Summer." He ruffled my hair a bit, then Apparated away.

Summer whined, I think she was a little scared being left alone with us. To make her feel better, I picked her up and said, "You wanna have a treat?"

She perked up then and barked, and I fed her a dog biscuit I had in my pocket.

"Come on, Harry. Let's bring her inside and feed her, and then you can walk her in the back yard. By that time I should have supper ready and we can eat while she rests in her crate," Dad said.

Summer was kind of heavy and I almost couldn't carry her, until Dad leaned over and said, "Put a hand under her bottom, and one under her shoulders, son." He showed me how to hold the puppy and she covered his face with kisses.

"Ugh! Puppy breath!" he grumbled, wiping his face, and I just laughed.

Everything went okay until it was bedtime. Dad came out with me to walk her before bed, since it was dark and I was kind of scared, even though it was just in the backyard. When she finished her business, I petted her and told her she was a good dog.

"If she needs to go out any more during the night, I'll set a spell to wake me," Dad said. "Now put her in the crate and say goodnight, scamp."

"Night, Summer. Love you," I said and gave her a kiss.

Dad made a face. "Harry, don't kiss that dog on the _mouth_, for the love of Merlin!"

"Why not?"

"Do you have any idea what that puppy licks with her tongue? Dirt, dog slobber, her own . . .ah, never mind." He shook his head, and motioned for me to put her inside the crate. "If you _have_ to kiss her, kiss the top of her head."

"'Kay." Summer went into her crate and turned around and lay down. She chewed on her sock and I locked the crate and Dad cast the alert spell, then it was bedtime for me and Summer.

Dad read me a bedtime story, same as always, this time he read "The Pokey Little Puppy", one of my favorites, and then I was sleepy enough to fall asleep when he rubbed my back. Lately, I'd had nightmares about my mum, and he had started staying with me till I fell asleep, and putting on a nightlight too.

I fell asleep quickly, but in the middle of the night, I woke up to hear Summer crying. I wondered what was the matter, and got out of bed to see. But I had just started to go down the hall when a hand grabbed the back of my pajamas, scaring me out of half my life!

"Ahhh!"

"Harry, get back in bed," ordered my father.

"You scared me!"

"What are you doing up?"

"I heard Summer crying and I wanted to see what was wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, I just took her out and she's just a little lonely and homesick."

"Aww! Maybe I could-"

"No, Harry. You will not take the puppy out of the crate. She needs to get used to sleeping there."

"But Daddy . . ."

"No arguing, Harry. She stays in the crate. She'll fall asleep eventually."

I pouted. Summer was crying little whines and I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. "But she's scared, Dad. Can't I just go and talk to her? Please?"

"No. Now go on back to sleep."

Summer began howling.

"Dad, how can I sleep with that? She sounds awful. You wouldn't let me cry like that, would you?" I asked, giving him my best sad-eyed look.

"And this is what you have to look forward to with a new puppy. No sleep and howling," scowled my father. "Don't give me that look, young man. It won't work. She has to learn that when it's bedtime she sleeps like the rest of us." Then he turned me about and sent me off to my room with a very light swat on my bum. "Bed, Harry James Severus."

I knew better than to disobey him when he used my full name in that tone of voice and I went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep, I kept hearing Summer howling and scratching.

Finally, I couldn't take it and I crept out of bed and peeked down the hall. Dad must have gone to bed, because he was nowhere in sight. I tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen and when Summer saw me she stopped crying and wagged her tail.

I petted her through the crate and told her to go to sleep. She licked my hand and I thought she'd settle down, but when I tried to leave she started to cry again and she looked so sad and lonely that I did something I knew I shouldn't.

I took her out of the crate and into my room.

I put her on the bed and she snuggled up under the covers. "Shhh. You gotta be quiet, Summer. If Dad ever finds out . . ." I shivered. "I'll be in big serious trouble. Go to sleep, girl, okay?"

Summer yawned, guess all the crying wore her out. I know it always did me, I'd cried for years after Mum went to heaven to live with my real dad James and all the angels. Then she snuggled next to me and began to snore. _Oh well, guess I could sleep with that rather than her howling._ I tucked the blanket round me and soon I was fast asleep.

I was going to wake up early and put Summer back in the crate before Dad found out, but I guess I was too tired. I woke up when I felt the sun shining on my face, and when I sat up and looked around, Summer wasn't in my bed!

I looked around and my mouth fell open.

My extra pillow was on the floor, ripped open with all the feathers everywhere. Summer was lying in the middle of them, eating the laces on my brand-new trainer, and there was a big wet puddle of . . .pee on the rug near the door.

"Uh oh!" I whispered. "Summer, no! Bad dog!" I scolded, trying to wrestle the trainer from her. Dad would go nuts if he saw her eating my new shoe and especially the mess in my room. Oh, how I wished I could do real magic!

Summer kept growling and shaking her head and refusing to let go of my shoe.

"C'mon, girl! Give . . .that . . .to . . .me!" I panted, my arms were getting tired from her pulling. I never knew puppies were so strong. I pulled as hard as I could.

Suddenly the lace came free and I flew backwards, landing hard on my bum.

"Ow!" I cried, standing up and reaching back to rub it.

My hand came away wet and smelly.

"Ugh! Gross!"

I had sat down right in the puddle of you-know-what.

"Bloody hell!" I hissed and quickly took off my pajama bottoms and stuffed them under the bed. I'd put them in the laundry hamper later, when Dad was busy.

Then I went to get a pair of clean pants from my drawer. Summer pounced on my feet as I pulled them on, growling like she was fixing to bite me.

I thought it was cute, until her little teeth bit my ankle.

"Ouch!" I yelped. "That hurt! Bad dog!"

Summer whined, looking like I did when Dad yelled at me, all sorry.

But the next minute she was running around jumping in the feathers and barking.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" I told her. "Before you wake up Daddy!"

Feathers were flying in the air like a blizzard and I didn't know how I was going to clean all this up before Daddy woke up.

I tried to catch the feathers in the rest of the pillow while Summer ran around like a crazy dog, praying that Dad was too tired to pay attention to the puppy barking.

"Summer, shut up!" I snapped, going to pick her up.

Too late.

The door to my room opened and my daddy stood there, staring. "Merlin's flaming staff! What the blazes happened in here?"

"Uh, hi Dad!" I gave him my best innocent look.

He glared at me and the puppy. "Harry, what did I tell you about having the dog in your room?"

"I know, but I just wanted to . . .uh . . .play with her," I finished. "I'll clean it up, honest."

Summer saw him and wagged her tail happily.

"Come here, you little menace," Dad said, and stepped forward to pick up the puppy.

"Dad, watch out!" I cried, too late.

He stepped right in the puddle of dog pee.

I froze.

He looked down and swore. I could tell he was really mad and disgusted too.

Suddenly I started to laugh, because, well, it was kind of funny.

Dad glared at me. "You think this is funny?"

I could tell he was quickly losing it, but I just couldn't quit laughing. I put a hand over my mouth and laughed and laughed.

Dad muttered some words that would have gotten my mouth washed out if I'd ever said them. Then he jerked his slipper back and muttered that spell Uncle Matt taught him, and the puddle vanished.

He walked into the room after and I stopped giggling, because he looked mad enough to give me swat on the bum. But he went past me and picked up Summer by the fur of her neck, like a mum dog does. "Bad dog!" he shook her and gave her one of his I'm Very Disappointed Young Man looks. Or maybe it was both of us.

Summer hung her head and he turned around.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the damn dog outside. Finish cleaning up in here, mister."

"Yes, sir."

"After you're done come and see me. You are in serious trouble, young man."

I looked down at the ground. Suddenly, watching Summer wasn't so much fun anymore. But I knew it was my own stupid fault, so all I said was, "Okay, Dad."

He left with Summer and I knelt to gather up some more feathers, they were like everywhere, and I wondered what my punishment was going to be. I never knew one small puppy could be so much trouble, and she'd only been here a night.

**What will Sev do with Harry?**

Next: Puppies can be destruction on four legs, as Sev & Harry discover.


	3. A Blasted Nuisance

**A Blasted Nuisance**

Dad put both of us in time-out, me for disobeying and letting Summer out of the crate and Summer for being a destructive chewing menace. His words, not mine. So while Summer whimpered in her crate, I stood in the corner for eight minutes, bored to death. I really hated standing still and just looking at the wall, thinking about how dumb I'd been and how I should listen to what my dad said next time. I tried to stand still, but always felt like I had to move, and rocked from foot to foot until Dad looked over and said, "Be still, or else I'll add another minute."

"Yes, sir," I muttered and froze. Time-out sucked. I'd rather have a smack than be put in time-out for ten minutes. That was like forever, ugh!

But finally Daddy said, "Time's up," and I could leave the corner. Dad came and gave me a hug, like he always did after he'd punished me, so I knew he wasn't mad any more. "Sorry, Daddy," I told him. "I just didn't like Summer crying. Can I let her out now?"

"Yes. But take her outside, just in case."

I took down her leash, it was purple, and opened the crate. She came to me, I put the leash on, and she licked me. "C'mon, girl. Let's go outside."

She wagged her tail and followed me.

Once we were in the backyard, I took her to the place where she could go potty, and after she had done that, I let her off the leash so I could play with her. Summer liked to fetch things, I played with her with sticks and her ball, she always found the ball, no matter where it went and almost always brought it back.

Except when she decided to play keep away, and made me chase her.

But then she got tired and lay down in the grass. She was panting and I 'membered Uncle Matt saying that when a puppy did that she was hot. So I went inside to get her some water. I was kind of hot and sweaty too and I wanted some lemonade.

When I came out with Summer's bowl and a glass of lemonade, I called, "Summer! Here's your water!"

But she wasn't on the lawn.

"Summer? Where are you?" I ran down the stairs, hoping she hadn't gotten out of the yard. But that was impossible, the gate was always closed.

Then I heard her bark, and I went towards the side of the backyard that had Dad's herb garden.

"Summer! No!" I gasped.

The puppy was digging in my father's garden, in fact she had already dug up several plants and dirt was all over her and in heaps on the ground. She looked like she was having a grand old time, but I knew Daddy was going to have a fit. His herbs are used in his potions, and sometimes I help him pick weeds, but otherwise I'm not allowed in the garden unless he says so.

"Stop!" I yelled, running forward to grab the crazy pup by the collar. "Bad dog, Summer! Dad's gonna skin you and use you for potion ingredients."

I dragged the pup away, she whined and struggled. "No! No digging!" I scolded, waving my finger at her.

Summer hung her head and I knew she was sorry.

I took her leash and tied it to the side of the porch, then I went over to the garden to try and put the plants back before Dad saw.

But some of the plants were broken and I couldn't remember where they all went, but I tried my best. Maybe he'd think some animal did it. I had just finished shoving the last plant in the dirt when I heard a weird gagging noise and turned around to see Summer all wound up in her leash, strangling herself.

"Summer!" I screamed, running over to her.

Her tongue was hanging out and I could tell she was choking, the leash was wrapped all the way round her neck. I tried to pull it off, but it was too tight, I couldn't get it loose. White foam dripped from her mouth and I started to cry.

Uncle Matt would be so mad if I killed his puppy, I thought, then I yelled, "Dad! Help! I need you! Dad!"

"Harry?" I heard Dad call, then he burst out the back door. "What's wrong?"

"It's Summer, she's choking, help!" I sobbed. "The leash is too tight."

Dad came down the steps immediately, saw what had happened, and spoke a word that undid the leash and her collar. She lay on the grass, coughing and gasping. I was scared she was dying and I started bawling.

"I didn't mean it, Daddy! She's not gonna . . .die . . .is she?"

"Hush, son," Dad said softly, kneeling beside the puppy and stroking her throat. He murmured a spell and suddenly Summer stopped gasping and started to breathe normally. He stroked the little pup's head and summoned the bowl of water. When he stuck a hand with a little water in it under her nose, she licked it up. "There, better now? Drink, that's it." Summer started to drink the water. "Good girl."

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked, still crying.

"Yes. Though he throat might be a bit sore for awhile." He looked at me. "Harry, why was she tied up like that?"

I looked away, because I didn't want to tell him about the garden. ""Cause."

"Because why, son? Look at me."

I stared at the ground instead. If I looked at him, I'd spill my guts. Daddy has this way of looking at you that can make you tell the truth, even if you don't want to and know you'll be in trouble. He calls it his truthteller stare and it always works on me. I can't ever really lie to him, and if I ever do I'll get three swats and a fifteen minute time-out. Dad can't stand being lied to, 'specially by his own kid.

"Harry? I asked you a question. Why was Summer tied to the porch?"

"So she wouldn't get in trouble," I muttered. "I never knew she could choke herself!" I sniffled, feeling absolutely terrible. "I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"I know, son." Dad said, hugging me. "But you can't tie up a puppy on a leash and leave her like that. They get too excited and can get tangled up in the lead like Summer did." He examined Summer again and this time he asked about why she was so dirty. "That dog looks like she's been digging in the dirt."

"Ummm . . .yeah."

Dad frowned. "Harry, tell me the truth. Was she digging in my garden?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Yes, sir. I . . .tried to fix it."

"Bloody hell!" Dad swore and stood up.

"Dad, she didn't mean it," I said.

But Dad was already walking over to the herb garden, his face mad and stern. He drew his wand and most of the plants stood up and the dirt fixed itself in neat hills once more. "Damn dogs that like to dig!" he swore, then he cast a spell so Summer couldn't get into the garden. "Should have done that before," I heard him say to himself.

Then he came back over to us and frowned down at Summer, who looked like a very dirty stray dog. "You are nothing but trouble, puppy," he said.

Summer looked up and barked happily, her tail wagging.

"She needs a bath, Harry."

I nodded. "I can give her one, Dad."

He looked at me then. "You both need a bath."

When he turned around to pick up Summer, he found she had run over to the big hydrangea bush and started digging under it. Dirt was flying from under her paws. "Stop that, you wretched dog!" Dad yelled, striding over to where Summer was digging, ignoring him. All I could see was her back end. "Nothing wrong with you now, is there?" he growled, then reached down and picked up the golden puppy. "No digging! Bad dog!"

Summer was covered in dirt and looked more like a black retriever than a golden one. Dad shook his head, pointed his wand and the dirt was put back under the bush where it belonged. "Silly mutt!" He walked back over to where I waited. "Here, Harry. Take the little troublemaker."

He handed me Summer, she licked my face, and I brought her inside.

We headed into the bathroom, where Dad ran the water for a bath and got the dog shampoo. "Okay, Harry, let's put her in. She shouldn't mind it too much, she's a golden retriever and they love water." He made sure the water wasn't too hot, then he put Summer into the bathtub.

She gave a sort of bark, then started drinking the water and trying to swim in the tub. I laughed at her, she looked so silly, splashing. "Stay still, you fool puppy," Dad said, for her paws were splashing up so much water she was getting him soaked and me too.

"Sit!" he ordered, and Summer sat, recognizing that he meant business.

Then Dad got the puppy shampoo and showed me how to put some on her a little bit at a time and rub it into her fur. "Don't use a lot, because then it'll take forever to rinse her off," Dad told me. "Go on, you try."

I took the shampoo and rubbed some on her back, lathering it into her fur till she was all nice and sudsy. Summer shook her head, and bubbles flew off and hit me in the face. "Hey! Take it easy!"

Just then, Dad felt his mirror vibrate. "Harry, it's my office calling. I need to go talk to them about a test result. Can you handle things in here for ten minutes?"

"Sure, Dad. I like giving Summer a bath," I said, waving him off.

He left and I continued to scrub all the dirt off Summer, who kept trying to lick the soap off her nose. Silly dog!

Five minutes later, Summer was looking like a poodle and then I decided it was time to rinse her. So I turned on the shower.

Guess the water or something scared her, cause she started to cry and then she jumped right out of the bathtub!

"Summer, get back here! You're all over soap!"

She shook herself and I went to grab her, but she was too fast.

I had forgot to shut the door after Dad left and she ran away down the hall, trailing soap and water all over the rug!

"Aww, Merlin!" I groaned and ran after her.

She ran right into the kitchen and I raced right after her, trying to grab her.

But the water she was shaking and leaving all over the floor made me trip.

One minute I was running, the next thing I knew I was sliding right across the kitchen floor.

It would have been kind of fun, except I couldn't stop, and I crashed into Summer and then we both hit the wall with the shelf of really pretty glass bowls and a vase that Dad had gotten when he went to Italy on his honeymoon with my mum.

We hit the wall so hard that a vase and a bowl fell off the shelf and smashed all over the floor.

SMASH! CRASH!

Next thing I knew, broken glass was everywhere, in all the colors of the rainbow. Summer yelped and I grabbed her so she wouldn't get cut by it. She shook all over me and I got soap in my eyes and went to rub it out. I couldn't hold her and she jumped over most of the glass and ran to the other end of the kitchen to hide under a chair, still dripping wet and soapy.

"Summer!" I cried, went to go after her, and forgot about the glass. Glass got stuck in my knee. "Oww!" I yelled, went to stand up and my wet sneaker slipped and I fell on my bum.

"Oww!" I screeched, since I had fallen on . . .another piece of glass.

Dad came storming into the kitchen, the mirror in his hand, shouting, "Harry, what the bloody blue blazes is going on in-Merlin's Goddamn shorts!" He stopped dead upon seeing the disaster in the kitchen and me holding my knee and crying. "Excuse me, I'll have to finish this later, Marian. My son just cut himself and there's glass all over my kitchen floor."

"No problem, Healer Snape. Call me when you can." Said the voice of Dad's emergency partner, the one he has when Uncle Matt gets sick or goes on a holiday, to help him with his patients.

Dad stuck the mirror in his pocket and waved his wand, chanting a repairing charm.

The glass was cleaned up and the bowl was repaired and Dad put it back. The vase was missing a few pieces, since they were in me. Dad came over to me, knelt down, and said softly, "Harry, stay still. You've got a glass shard in your knee."

"And another in my bum, Daddy!" I cried.

"Ahh . . .all right. Relax." He carefully picked me up, helping me stand. "What on earth happened? I left you in the bathroom and now I find you in the kitchen, all over glass and blood and water."

"Summer jumped out of the bathtub," I managed to say.

Dad glared at the puppy. "You're more trouble than you're worth,' he scolded. Summer was shivering under the chair. He spoke a charm to dry her and levitated her into her crate. "There! That's one problem solved. Now, let's get you fixed up, scamp."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this at all.

I was right.

Having glass removed from your bum is _not_ fun. Or your knee either. Dad made me drink a funny potion that sort of made me fuzzy and sleepy at the same time. He took me into his lab to remove the glass, since the lab table could be . . . sterilized is the word he uses . . .He put a great white sheet on it, chanted some charm to make it really clean, and then he took off my trousers and underwear. Then he had me lie on my side, and first he took out the glass in my knee.

That part didn't really hurt, he got the piece out all at once, but the stuff he cleaned it out with stung something awful. I yelled my head off. "OWWW!"

"Sorry, son. But if I don't do this, your leg could become badly infected." Dad said, then he mended the cut with a word and tap of his wand. "All right. Now for the next one." Before I could say anything, he flipped me over on my stomach.

He numbed my bottom a little with a spell, then said, "Be still, Harry."

I whimpered, but I couldn't feel it when he took the glass out. It was the awful burning stuff he cleaned the cut out with that made me cry and tell him, "OWWW! I hate you, Dad! That really hurts!"

"I know, child, but it would hurt worse if I didn't do that." Dad said, patting my back. "Almost done." Then he chanted the spell that healed cuts and my bum was fixed. He picked me up and held me then, I was still crying a bit, and said, "Hush, it's over. You're all right now."

I hugged him, sniffling, and whispered, "M'sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean I really hated you."

"I know, scamp. Sometimes you say things you don't mean when you're scared or hurt. How do you feel now?"

"Better."

"Come, let's get you in a bath."

After cleaning the tub with a spell to banish the dog shampoo and the hair, Dad ran me a nice warm bath with lots of green bubbles and let me play in there as long as I wanted, with all my bath toys.

Then I got dressed and Dad took me into the den and put me on his lap so he could talk to me. "Harry, I want you to tell me when Summer does something wrong, and don't try and hide it from me or cover it up, all right?"

"But . . .I don't want you to get mad." I said, not looking right at him. "I don't like when you yell at her."

"Harry, I only yell at her if she deserves it. Like I do you." Dad explained. "If I don't correct her, she'll never learn proper behavior. And by you trying to fix things yourself, you end up getting hurt or in trouble. Look at what happened today outside. And in the kitchen. Next time the puppy runs away or does something she shouldn't, I want you to promise you'll come and tell me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I agreed. Then I said, "But Dad, I promised Uncle Matt I'd look after Summer. She's . . .uh . . .my responsibility."

Dad sighed and ruffled my hair. "Harry, no one expects you to look after Summer all by yourself. You're only five, son. Taking care of a puppy is a full time job for me, never mind you."

"You think I can't do it, right?" I cried, upset that he thought I was too little to take care of a puppy myself. "I'm sorry I let her jump out of the bathtub and break all your bowls and stuff."

"Harry, that's not the point. Listen to me. I want you to come to me and ask me for help. There's nothing wrong with it, son. And that way maybe you'll avoid sitting on glass next time, hmmm?"

I thought about it. Dad was right, Summer was a lot of work. "Okay." I said. "I guess I could use your help, a little."

"Good. Now, how about you take a short nap? I'm sure you're tired after this afternoon."

I yawned. I was tired, but I wanted to see Summer before I went to sleep.

I went over to her crate and found her asleep. Guess all that running and digging must have worn her out too. I reached in with a hand and petted her, her fur was soft like a velvet cape my mum once had.

She slept all stretched out and I stayed there looking at her for a little while, until I felt my eyes growing sleepy. Then I went to sit down back on the couch and Daddy covered me with a blanket and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

When I woke up, I found Summer in the kitchen with my dad, and he was feeding her bits of bacon. She was looking at him with her brown eyes all dreamy, like she loved him. Dad was petting her. "Sometimes you're a good dog, but other times you're nothing but a bundle of trouble, huh?"

Summer leaned into his hand, sighing happily, and he scratched her in the spot behind her ear. I smiled, since it looked like Dad was starting to like her. Maybe by the end of the week, he'd say yes to getting a dog of my own.

Least I hoped so.

"Hi, Dad. Hey, Summer!"

Summer wagged her tail and Dad stood up fast, like he didn't want me to see him petting Summer. "Oh good, you're awake." He said, dusting off his hands on a dishcloth. "Now you can look after this begging nuisance for me while I finish making supper. How does grilled cheese and bacon sound?"

"Great!" That was one of my favorite meals.

Summer barked, guess it was her favorite too. I hugged her and took her outside before she had another accident on the floor like last night.

"Maybe one day I'll have a puppy like you, Summer. Then you could play with him. You'd like that, wouldn't you, girl?"

Summer stood up and licked my hand. It was as if she were saying yes.

"Come on, girl! Race you back to the porch!" I cried, and dropped her leash on the ground and started to run.

I'm pretty fast, but Summer still beat me.

"Darn!" I said, grinning at the golden dog.

Summer just smiled at me, in that funny way dogs have.

Then Dad was calling us in for supper, and I hurried inside to wash my hands and eat my grilled cheese with bacon. Summer was lucky she was a dog, since all she had to do was go and eat her dog food, though Dad had given her some bacon and cheese crumbled on top of it. I think that he secretly likes her, even if she is a troublemaker.

**Well, how do you like this so far?**

Do you think Harry is right about his father's attitude towards Summer?


	4. Paper Shredder

**Paper Shredder**

The next day was Sunday, and I begged my dad to let Ron come over and play with me and Summer. "Please? Please, Dad? I promise, we'll be good and not bother you and we'll make sure Summer doesn't have an accident and we'll watch her so she doesn't run away or nothing. Pl-e-e-ase, Daddy?"

I gave him my best big-eyed puppy dog stare, the one that always gets my uncles Sirius and Remus to do whatever I want. They say I'm irresistible when I look at them that way.

Sometimes it even works on my dad.

Dad considered. "All right. Ron can come over, till supper. But you and him and that blasted nuisance have to play outside or in the kitchen, unless you put Summer in her crate. I have to brew one batch of Stomach Soother and then I'll be done and reading over some of my patients' charts in the den. They're on the table, so don't touch or move them, all right?"

"Yes, sir. I won't touch 'em," I promised. Those charts were so Dad could look over what patients he had to see and what problems they had and if they needed surgery or something. Because Uncle Matt was away, he took some of that stuff home to work on. "Thanks, Dad! Can you Floo Ron's mum?"

"Yes, give me a minute."

I ran into the kitchen, where Summer was chewing one of her chew bones, and did a happy dance. "Hooray, Summer! Guess what? Ron's coming over. And boy, are we gonna have some fun now!"

* * * * * *

"Cool! A dog!" Ron cried when he saw Summer for the first time.

Summer wagged her tail and licked him happily, she loved meeting new people.

We took her out in the backyard. "She likes to fetch things," I told Ron and showed him how Summer would chase a stick, a ball, almost anything.

Ron had a hat he'd been wearing and it fell off while he was running after her.

Quick as lightning, Summer turned and doubled back and grabbed it. Then she took off full speed across the grass.

"My hat!" Ron yelped, and chased her. "Hey! Give it here, girl!"

But of course Summer didn't. She loved to play keep away.

I tried to trap her inbetween us, but she ducked under my feet and knocked me over, escaping the trap. "Blast it, Summer!" I cried, getting annoyed.

She just kept running, circling round the garden, Ron's red hat flopping all over.

"How do we get it back?" asked Ron. He was panting, and wiping his forehead with his hand.

I thought for a minute. Then I remembered something Uncle Matt had said. "Uh . . .lemme get a treat."

I ran into the house to get a dog biscuit.

"Summer, want a treat?" I called, and she dropped the hat instantly and ran over to me, wagging her whole back end. "Good girl!" I said, she gobbled the treat, and I petted her.

Ron grabbed up his hat and wrinkled his nose. "Yuck! Dog drool!"

I laughed. "She drools all over my socks too."

Ron put his hat on the small table on the lawn, where Summer couldn't get it. Then we played some more fetch until Summer got tired and we went inside the kitchen.

Dad gave us lunch, and I fed Summer bits of my ham sandwich under the table. Then I asked Ron if he wanted to draw some pictures. I had a new set of markers that colored in jeweled sparkle tones.

"Sure. Then can we play with your other toys, Harry?"

"Yeah," I said, knowing Ron hardly ever got to play with anything new, all his toys were handed down from his brothers, mostly.

I got out the parchment and the markers and we drew at the kitchen table, where the art wall was hung. Any pictures I made went up on that wall, so everyone could see them. The art wall was something my mum had invented to keep me from scribbling all over the wall when I was two.

I got busy drawing a picture of Summer, who was taking a snooze under the table.

"What are you drawing, Ron?"

"Picture for my mum," he replied, coloring with a pink shimmery marker. "She likes pretty flowers and butterflies and all that mushy girl stuff. You know."

"Oh," was all I said, though I really _didn't_ know, since I could hardly remember my mum, and I didn't have any sisters living with me.

It took us about an hour or so to finish our art work and I left my picture to dry on the table and said I was going to go potty and then meet Ron in my room when I was done.

"Okay, Harry. I'm almost done, lemme just write my name." Ron said.

"Don't forget to close the puppy gate," I reminded as I was leaving. Dad had put up a gate to keep Summer in the kitchen, so she didn't get into any more trouble.

"Sure," Ron muttered, writing quickly.

I headed over to the bathroom, going through the den on my way. I saw that Dad had left some of his charts and a potions text out on the long table there. He must be in his lab brewing, like he'd said he was gonna do.

Ron met me in my room a few minutes later and we started to play with my train set, my stuffed panther Inky, and some of my Quidditch figures.

* * * * * *

We played for a long time, I had just managed to rescue one of my men from the clutches of the horrible terrible Spider Monster (Ron had made him up, he was really scary with sixteen legs and a hundred eyes and venom that could kill you dead in aminute) for the third time when I heard my father yelling.

"Son-of-a-_bitch!_ You ate my _potions _text! _And_ my patients' charts! You crazy animal, what do you think you are, a dog or a goat?"

Ron and I just looked at each other. "Uh oh. Sounds like your dad's pretty mad, Harry."

I nodded. "Ron, didn't you shut the gate like I told you?"

"Uh . . .I might have forgot."

I groaned. "Great. Now I'm gonna get blamed for not watching her."

Sure enough, the next thing I heard was Dad, calling, "Harry James Severus, come over here, right _now._"

"Coming, sir!" I walked reluctantly down the hall to the den.

Dad was standing with his hands on his hips, and Summer was cringing in front of him, a piece of parchment still in her jaws.

The den was a mess. Bits and pieces of paper were shredded all over, on the floor, the table, and a trail of paper led into the kitchen as well. Summer had ripped apart Dad's potions book and the charts on the table.

Not only that, but she'd also gotten into the trash, knocking it over and dragging the garbage out all over the kitchen floor and the den. Banana peels and apple cores and leftover corn and stale bread and stuff littered the carpet.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Holy Merlin!" he whispered.

"Merlin's shorts! How'd she do all this in an hour?" I wondered, gaping at the awful mess.

"_That's_ what I want to know, young man," Dad said sternly. "How did she get out of a locked kitchen and tear apart my bloody potions book and my charts? Has she suddenly developed magical powers? Or did a certain little boy forget to close the gate? Well?"

"Uh, well, you see . . ." I began, trying to cover for my friend.

"It was my fault, Healer Sev," Ron interrupted, hanging his head. "Harry told me to shut the puppy gate, but I forgot to close it all the way and she must have slipped out. Sorry, sir." He whistled at the dreadful mess. "Merlin, but I never knew a dog could wreck a place like my brothers."

I almost laughed at that. I guess living with Fred and George is kind of like living with two mischief-making puppies.

Dad was not amused. "Harry knows better than to leave Summer alone without making sure the gate is latched, so you are not totally to blame, Ronald." He fixed me with a very disappointed look.

I winced and hung my head. "Sorry. I'll help clean up."

"You most certainly will," Dad said, then conjured up a trash bag. "Start picking up the paper. I'll clean the garbage, lucky there wasn't any chicken bones in it that she could've eaten." He picked up Summer and pulled the scrap of paper out of her mouth. "You've been very bad, puppy! Bad dog! No eating paper! No!" He waved the paper in front of her nose, then tapped her sharply on the nose. Summer yelped. "Next time I catch you chewing paper, I'll hex your mouth shut . . . permanently!"

He looked so mad that I wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

Then he marched off to the kitchen and put Summer in her crate, kind of like when he sends me to my room when I've been naughty.

He waved his wand and the garbage was put back in the pail where it belonged, but the rug was stained with it and it smelled. So Dad cast a cleaning spell and the rug was back to normal after that. But Dad was not happy at all.

He watched as Ron and I crawled around picking up pieces of paper and stuffing them in the trash bag, scowling like he wanted to hit something. "I cannot believe the blasted nuisance _ate_ my charts! Not to mention my potions manual."

"Dad? Can't you just . . .fix them with a spell?"

"No, Harry, I can't!" snapped my father. "You can repair most things with a Repairing Charm, except wet paper that's been torn to bits. I could reform the paper into a sheet, but the words would be meaningless."

"Oh," I said, feeling really bad now.

"Oh indeed. Matthew owes me a new potions text. It's a good thing we keep copies of my patients' charts in the office, otherwise that bloody shredding machine would be shipped over to America on the first available fireplace."

I winced. "Dad, she didn't mean to."

"I don't care, Harry! She's destroyed several things ever since she set foot here and I want it to stop. Because by the time Matthew comes back, _I'm _going to need a psychologist."

I had no clue what that was, but it didn't sound good. I didn't say anything though, just kept picking up all the tiny bits of paper. Sometimes that's the best thing to do when my dad's mad . . .keep my mouth shut.

It took us forever and then some to finish picking up all the paper and when we went into the kitchen to throw out the trash bag, Ron cried, "Oh no! My mum's picture!"

He knelt to pick up the chewed parchment. Looks like Summer had managed to get up to the table and chew up our artwork. Mine had several bites taken out of it too. But Ron was worse off than mine.

"I'm sorry, Ron. We should've stuck them on the wall."

Ron looked about to cry, he'd worked a long time on his picture. "Stupid dumb dog!"

"Summer's not dumb!" I said, even though I was upset with her too, I didn't like Ron calling her names. "She's little and doesn't know better, like Ginny."

"Ginny would've gotten spanked if she'd done this," said my friend.

That was probably true. "You can't spank a puppy, Ron," I said. Well, maybe you could, but I never would and neither would my dad. I think.

Ron scowled at the dog crate. "If she were mine, I would!"

"Yeah, right." I snorted. Ron talks all tough, but he'd never hurt a cute little puppy like that. "You can make another one," I said.

"I guess. But it won't be as good." He looked at his first drawing unhappily. Then he said, "Hey, Harry. Where's the box of chocolate from Honeydukes I brought over?"

"I dunno. Wasn't it on the table?"

"I thought so." Ron looked puzzled.

We looked on the table. No chocolate. And there wasn't any on the floor either. "Maybe Dad took it and put it someplace?" I considered.

Ron shrugged. "Guess so. Why don't you ask him?" He sat down and started to make a new picture for his mum, Molly.

But Dad said he didn't even see the chocolate, and it should be wherever we had left it.

Only it had disappeared.

I couldn't figure it out.

I helped Ron finish his picture and then it was time for him to Floo home for supper.

"Bye, Harry! See you later! Hope that crazy dog doesn't eat your homework." Then he threw a handful of Floo Powder down and shouted "The Burrow!" The flames turned green and Ron jumped into them and went back home.

"Dad? What could've happened to the chocolate? It was right here on the table."

"Maybe that idiotic dog ate it," Dad growled.

I laughed, for it seemed impossible that a puppy could eat an entire box of chocolate. Including the box.

I looked at Summer. She didn't look like she'd eaten a whole box of chocolate. She was eating her dog food like she was starving to death.

But once again, I was wrong, as I learned the next morning, when I got up to take Summer outside and found her terribly sick, she'd thrown up all over and had diarrhea too, and she was just lying there on the floor, looking like she was gonna up and die.

I almost puked from the smell, but I managed to hold my nose. "Ugh! Gross!" Then I yelled as loud as I could for my father.


	5. One Sick Puppy

**One Sick Puppy**

**A/N: Chocolate is poisonous to dogs and cats, that is true and not fiction, so never ever feed a dog chocolate, you could kill them! Especially small dogs, their systems react quicker to it than larger breeds. I used to be a vet assistant, that's how i know this. Okay, on with the story.**

"Harry, what in Merlin's bloody name is the matter?" Dad demanded.

"I need you! Summer's real sick, you gotta help her!"

I could hear Dad muttering about that being a big surprise after she'd eaten a whole tree's worth of paper and whatnot, then he came into the kitchen, still wearing his nightclothes, his wand in hand.

He grimaced when he smelled the disgusting mess and quickly used that spell to banish the dog poop and the vomit on the floor, except for a small portion, which he used to figure out why she had become sick. Two minutes later, he rose and looked quite concerned. "Damn it all! Harry, we're going to have a very sick puppy on our hands."

"Why? What's wrong with her, Dad?"

"She's eaten chocolate and it's poisonous to dogs." Dad said. "I need to consult Hagrid, he'll know about how to treat her. Stay by her, Harry. Pet her, talk to her, I'll be back in a minute."

I went and sat down by Summer, she looked up at me and whined. She didn't even wag her tail. "Hey, girl. You're sick, but Dad'll fix you. He's a great doctor." I stroked her head and felt her nose, it felt warm. I wondered if a dog could get a fever like a person? I continued to pet her, she didn't smell all that great since she'd been sick, and probably could use another bath once she was better.

"You're gonna be okay, girl. Your tummy probably hurts, doesn't it? I remember when I was sick like that, I threw up all over my bed and the floor." I kept my voice soft and silky, like Dad does when he tries to get me to fall asleep.

I could tell Summer was listening, she kept looking at me, and I just kept talking, trying to make her feel better. I was scared, I'd never known a dog could get poisoned by chocolate. That was like my favorite food in the whole world. How could such a good thing be bad?

Dad came back after about five minutes, with something that looked like black powder in a jar and a bowl of water and a medicine dropper. The black powder reminded me of the gun powder I used to see on some of my cartoons, just before the bad guy blew up everyone. "Dad! You're not giving her . . .uh . . .gun powder, are you?" I blurted before I could stop myself. The minute the words left my mouth, I felt like an idiot.

Dad gave me a look that said I was being stupid and said, "Harry, why on earth would I give a dog gun powder? I'm a Healer, not a murderer. Use your head." He began to mix the powder with the water.

"Then what is that stuff?"

"Charcoal powder. It'll help absorb the chocolate in her blood. Hopefully, she's vomited most of it up already." He filled the medicine dropper with some of the charcoal stuff and then ordered me to move over and took Summer's head on his lap.

Then he stuck the medicine dropper in Summer's mouth and made her swallow the charcoal stuff.

Guess it must have tasted pretty gross, because Summer shook her head and tried to get away. But Dad wasn't having any of that nonsense. "No, you don't. You have to take this, now quit fighting me." He continued to give her the medicine.

I could have told her it never did any good to fight with Dad when it came to taking medicine. He always won, and you ended up taking it the easy way, with a spoon or in a cup, or the hard way, when he held your nose, poured it in your mouth and stroked your throat to make you swallow it. I learned real quick to just take whatever it was and not give him a hard time about it.

Finally Summer had taken all the medicine and Dad gave her a cup of water to drink. Then he told me I was going to have to watch her really closely today and he'd give her more of the charcoal stuff when he came home on his lunch break.

"But Dad, I've got school, remember?" I couldn't believe he'd forgotten that! Then again, it was only six thirty in the morning.

"Of course, I'm an idiot!" he shook his head, disgusted at himself.

"Dad, I could stay home, though. If you called the school and said I was sick."

Dad frowned. "You want me to lie so you can stay home and take care of the dog?"

"Uh . . .yeah, because Summer really needs me, Dad. I don't wanna leave her alone when she's sick like this. She's my responsibility. Please, Dad?"

"And who will watch _you_, Mr. Potter, while I'm at work?" Dad arched an eyebrow, turning the tables on me.

But I had an answer for that too. "You could ask Misty to watch me. Moony says she doesn't mind doing that, she likes me." Misty was Uncle Remus's house elf, and she used to come over here all the time to help my mum when she was sick, before she died.

"I could also ask her to watch the dog and send you off to school, mister."

Ah, I'd forgotten about that! Drat! "Please, Daddy? Summer won't be scared if I'm there. And I really don't feel all that good." I coughed. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Nice try, Harry. I'll think about it. Go and get dressed."

I left Summer lying on an old towel inside her crate then and went to get dressed, crossing my fingers and reciting a luck charm the twins had taught me. Dad just had to let me stay home with Summer. She'd be so lonely without me, even though Misty is very sweet.

I started to go back down the hall towards the kitchen, when I overheard my father talking to Misty. "And my son wants to stay home today and help look after the puppy, but I can send him to school if you think it's too much . . ."

"Oh no, Master Severus. It is no trouble at all to watch little Master Harry." Misty said.

I felt myself start to grin from ear to ear.

Dad protested a little more, then he agreed, and it was then I walked into the kitchen. "Dad? Can I please stay home? I promise I'll behave and listen to Misty and take care of Summer."

Dad gave me a semi-Snape glare. "Very well, Harry. But only this once, mind."

"Yippee!" I gave him a big hug. "You're the best, Dad!"

"Humph!" he snorted, pretending to be all strict. I wasn't fooled, though. "I'm a pushover, is what I am. I'll call the school and tell them you're running a fever and have a touch of a sore throat and diarrhea."

"Yuck! Do you _have_ to tell them details?" I didn't know why the school would want to know stuff like that.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm a doctor, they expect me to tell them about illnesses," Dad said briskly.

I go to a Muggle school, the one my mum and dad went to, as a matter of fact, and they all know my dad from way back and that he's a doctor, but not a wizard, of course.

"Yeah, but can't I have a different sickness . . .something cool . . .like measles?"

"Harry, never mind about what fake illness you have," Dad began, sounding exasperated. "Your job is to worry about the puppy recovering from _her_ sickness. And just so you know, this is probably the only time I will ever allow you to skip school and pretend to be sick. If I ever catch you faking an illness and calling out in order to cut school, you will be over my knee so fast you won't know which way is up, and grounded for a month as well. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." I said quickly. I would never do anything like that, Dad would know immediately, don't ask me how, and I sure as blazes didn't want another spanking like the last one I'd gotten, for flying off the property without permission. And being grounded for a month meant an early bedtime and no broom and no TV either. It just wasn't worth the trouble I'd get into, skipping school for a day. Besides, I kind of liked school, though I'd never ever tell any kid in my class that, they'd think I was a suck-up.

"Good, see that you remember it." Then Dad put on his white Healer robe, the one he always wore to his office, and gave me a hug goodbye. "Behave for Misty, Harry."

Then he walked over to the phone, which we hardly ever use, and called the school. After that conversation was over, he Apparated away to his office and I had a whole day free with nothing to do except watch a sick puppy.

That wasn't as boring as it sounds. I mean, Summer spent most of the morning sleeping, so I could eat breakfast, Misty made me a ham and cheese omelet and toast, and then I took a nap on the couch for an hour and watched TV until Summer woke up.

"I'll take her out, Misty," I told the cheerful elf, who had long blond hair and large pointed ears that stuck out from it. She also had large green eyes and was wearing a kind of blue dress, since she wasn't bound to serve Uncle Remus any more, he'd freed her when he inherited his house before I was born. House elves can be set free if you give them clothes, and I think Misty still wore the scarf Uncle Remus had given her sometimes.

Yup, she was wearing it now, tying up her hair. It was red, one of his old school scarves.

I grabbed Summer's leash and picked her up, she was pretty heavy, but I'm pretty strong for my age, and carried her outside. I brought her to the proper spot in the yard and she went. She was still sick, though, 'cause she had the runs. But Dad had warned me she might, so I wasn't too grossed out.

Afterwards, I brought her back inside, and Misty fed her some clear broth with an egg beaten into it.

Summer ate a little and then lay down with her head in my lap.

I stayed there on the floor with her till she fell asleep, then Misty put her back in her crate and I decided to draw for awhile.

At half-past two, Dad came home for lunch, and he gave Summer some more of that yucky charcoal stuff and asked how she was doing.

"Okay, I guess. She's been sleeping and I took her out a couple of times," I reported, telling him everything.

"I'll give her the charcoal solution two more times and then I'll cast a spell to see if the chocolate has worked its way out of her system," Dad said. "And now, let's see what Misty has made us for lunch."

Lunch that day was chicken sandwiches with cheese and lettuce on them and a little mayo. They were really good, and we also had crisps and pumpkin juice. Least I had pumpkin juice. Dad had a ginger beer.

Summer lay down and slept all through lunch, guess she still wasn't feeling too great.

Dad thanked Misty for watching us before leaving for the afternoon.

When Dad came home, Summer was feeling better, because she actually wagged her tail and barked a little when she saw him. Until Dad took out the medicine dropper. Then she ran and hid under the table, and Dad had to Accio her out so he could give her the charcoal solution.

"Kids and dogs, they're both alike," Dad said, as Summer came floating out to him. "All of you love to make a fuss over taking medicine."

"That's 'cause it tastes gross, Dad," I explained. I had told him this before, but it looked like he'd forgotten it. "If you made it taste good, then we wouldn't mind taking it."

Dad held Summer firmly and stuck the dropper in her mouth. "Harry, sometimes I can't make medicine taste good, it'll interfere with the way it works on you, and it won't work as well. This is one such a time." Summer wrinkled her nose and whined. "Ah, don't look at me like that," Dad scolded gently. "This is for your own good, you fool animal. You want to die of chocolate poisoning?" He gave her some more. "Next time don't eat a whole box of chocolate, crazy mutt."

"Well, at least she didn't eat the box," I said.

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause I found the pieces of the box in her crate this afternoon. She must've brought it in there to chew on it." I said.

"Well, at least she has _some_ sense," said my father, and he ruffled her head, and fed her the last measure of the solution.

For dinner we gave her some more broth, an egg, and a small piece of bread. This time she ate half of it, though Dad watched her closely after to make sure she didn't get sick.

He gave her the last dose at bedtime, and took her out himself, after that he said she looked like she was doing better, and cast the spell to see if she was still poisoned.

"Looks like she's going to be all right, Harry. You can give her a bath tomorrow when you get home from school."

"Aww, y' mean I'm not sick enough to stay home for another day?" I groaned.

"Not on your life. Get on into bed, young man."

"Merlin, Dad, can't I just stay home for an extra day?" I pleaded. "Just in case-"

"No. Once is all I'll give you. Now enough, or else you'll be going to school with a sore behind."

I shut up. There are times when I can push my dad and other times when I just better keep my mouth shut and do what he says. This was one of those times. I'd been lucky to get him to agree to one day, and at least Summer was better now.

But when Dad came in to tuck me in, I made him read me two bedtime stories before I'd go to sleep. It was kind of my own little payback for him not letting me stay home again. Don't ever tell him that though!

**Well, is Harry a little conniver or what?**

Next: Summer sings Severus & Harry a lullaby!

**Who saw Marley & Me? I just saw it two nights ago and it made me laugh and cry . . .the dog is so adorable and funny. The book,by John Grogan, is even better, everyone should read it if they love dogs and have one who is a mischievous scamp like Marley and Summer! Summer is partially based on my beagle, who drove us all nuts when he was a puppy with his mischief. Thank God he's 4 now and grown up some . . .though he still steals my slippers and runs around with them if I'm not paying attention to him . . .Hey, give me that, Rocky . . .!**


	6. Summer's Lullaby

**Summer's Lullaby**

I went to school the next morning, same as usual, and I couldn't wait to get home and see how Summer was doing. Dad made sure that if he wasn't able to be home in time for me then either Mrs. Weasley or one of my uncles was, or even Misty. But today, Dad had a light schedule, and managed to get home just as I got off the bus, he was waiting for me at the bus stop.

"How is Summer, Dad?" This was the first time she had ever been left completely alone before, and I was anxious that she might have been lonely or something. One of the kids in my class had a dog that went nuts when she was left alone, cried and scratched at the door till her feet bled and made herself hysterical. I didn't think Summer was like that, but she had been inside her crate for nearly the whole day.

"I don't know, Harry. I haven't been home to find out," replied Dad.

"I hope she didn't miss us too much," I said, then looked up at my father and asked, "Can't you Apparate us home, Dad?" Normally we preferred to walk the short distance back to the house, but today I was in a tearing hurry to see Summer.

Dad sighed. "Very well. Come here, scamp." He picked me up and then concentrated and we were gone in the blink of an eye, and when I opened my eyes, we were on the front porch.

Some people get sick when they Apparate, or are taken along using Sidelong Apparition, like Dad just did to me. But I never have gotten the littlest bit sick. That's cause I've got a strong . . .constitution is the big word Dad uses, and I'm quite glad of that. It means I don't get sick very often either.

We came inside and I could hear Summer whimpering from her crate.

"Hi, Summer!" I called, and she started barking loudly.

"Get her leash and take her outside, Harry. She's been holding it in all day."

"Right, Dad." I got her leash and opened the crate. "Hey, girl!"

The puppy jumped all over me and licked my entire face. "Whoa, take it easy!" I laughed, clipped on the leash, and brought her outside.

She hurried up and went potty, then she was so excited to see me that she ran in crazy circles around me and tangled up the leash on my legs.

"Summer, you nut!" I cried, trying to unwind the leash. "Stop!"

But she just kept barking and jumping and my trying to unwind the leash only made me fall onto my bum. "Ow!' I yelled, then I felt stupid, because I wasn't hurt bad, only a little surprised.

Summer climbed into my lap then and licked me all over, her tail wagging like a wind-up toy. I stroked her fluffy fur, and managed to unclip her leash, so she could run about and I could get the leash off me.

Once I'd done that, I could throw sticks and bones for Summer to fetch, she _loved_ to fetch things. Dad said that's because she's a golden retriever, they're bred to hunt ducks and bring the game back to their owners, so they have to like doing that, and swimming too.

Summer had so much energy from being stuck in the crate all day that she didn't want to quit playing, even when Dad called us in for dinner. I was tired, I'd had school all day, tons of make-up work, and homework to do.

Summer kept jumping up on us while we were eating, and Dad yelled, "Down! No begging!"

Summer was so excited, though, that she couldn't sit still, and after scolding her four times, Dad told me to put her in the backyard till we were finished with supper, then feed her and hopefully she would settle down.

"Summer, come!" I called, and patted my leg.

She followed me right out the door and into the yard.

Once I had fed her, she calmed a bit, enough so I could finish my homework.

Normally, Summer grew sleepy around eight o'clock, just before my bedtime, and I could put her in her crate and go to bed. But tonight she was very hyper, and I had to pet and hold her a long time before she finally got quiet and went to sleep.

By then, I was pretty tired, and after my bath, I went to sleep, Dad didn't even finish a whole bedtime story that night. I think Dad was tired too, because he went to bed right after me, I found that out later.

* * * * * *

All was calm and quiet, until about one o'clock in the morning. That was when it started. The dreadful howls.

At first I thought I was dreaming. Because only a scary ghost could make such a terrible noise. I shot up in bed, almost falling right out of it, my hair sticking straight up. "Merlin!" I gasped, scared to death. "What was _that_?"

OOWWW! OWWW! RROOOWW!

I was so scared I almost couldn't move. Then I got up and ran down the hall to my dad's room. "Dad!" I called.

He came out, his hair all messed up and rubbing his eyes. "It's okay, Harry. That fool puppy is just howling." He scowled like he was real mad.

He probably was. Dad hates being woken up without a darn good reason.

"That's _Summer_ making all that noise?" I cried, amazed. "I thought it was a ghost."

Dad snorted. Then he stalked down the hall to the kitchen.

OOOOWWW! OOOOWWW!

"Quit that racket, dog!" Dad ordered furiously. He spelled the lights on and

She thought we were coming to let her out. But Dad just glared at the crate and said, "Enough! Go to sleep!"

"Maybe she's gotta go out, Dad," I said.

Dad considered, then picked up her leash and said, "Fine, but once you're done, you go to sleep, you infernal nuisance."

Dad took the puppy outside, like he usually did when it got dark. I was afraid of the dark, kind of.

Summer licked Dad's face as he carried her out. "Ugh! Stop it!" Dad sputtered.

I followed, smiling, until Dad turned around and said, "Harry, get inside. You've no slippers and it's freezing, you'll catch pneumonia."

"Aww, Merlin!" I groaned.

But when Dad set the puppy down, she didn't go potty. Instead she dragged him halfway across the yard, howling her head off like a crazy thing.

OOOWWW! OOOWWW! WOOF! OOOOWW!

"Shut up, dammit!" Dad shouted. "You'll wake the entire neighborhood!"

But Summer just kept right on howling. I guess she saw something out there, but Dad and I couldn't tell, we didn't see or smell as good as a dog. She howled and howled, it made my ears hurt and my skin prickle. My feet were freezing, but I hardly noticed. I was too busy watching Summer and Dad butt heads like two goats.

Summer barked and howled as if the world were coming to an end.

Dad yelled at her every time she did that, and pulled on her leash to correct her. But she didn't seem to get the point. She just kept her mouth opened to a little O and the loudest howls were coming out of it. I never heard a puppy yowl so loud.

Dad was _not_ amused.

"Stop it, Summer! Right bloody now!" yelled my father, giving Summer one of his famous glares.

Summer sat on her bum, pointed her nose at the sky and wailed.

OOOOWWW!! RROOOOWWW!

"Enough! Quiet!"

OOOWWW! OOOOWWW!

"Idiot animal! Nobody cares! Now quit howling, blast it!"

OOOOWWWW! OOOWWWW!

Summer's howls were growing sharper and my ears were starting to hurt.

"Shut the hell up, dog! NOW!"

But Summer wouldn't.

She howled and howled.

It would have been funny if it wasn't the middle of the night. And the neighbors weren't looking out the window and calling, "Hey, Healer Snape, what's the problem?

Dad went beet red, I could tell from the way the porch lamp lit up his face.

"Summer, quit it!"

Summer looked at him, wagged her tail . . .and howled.

OOOWW! OOOWW!

"Snape, can't you shut that stupid mutt up?" demanded their neighbor, he was also angry.

"Yes, I'm trying, " Dad said exasperatedly. "Bloody hell, I'm going to hex your mouth shut if you don't stop howling, you awful creature!"

"Maybe she's hunting something, Dad?" I suggested helpfully.

"Harry, get inside and go to sleep."

I smothered a groan and started to go back in the house.

Summer kept right on howling, like a train engine gone berserk.

Dad swore and grabbed Summer's muzzle, holding it shut. "Be QUIET!" he growled in her ear. "Quiet, understand?"

Then he let Summer go.

There was a moment of blessed silence.

Then she opened her mouth and . . . .OOOWW! OOOWW!

I nearly fell off the porch laughing, because I'd never heard of a dog howling for so long without stopping, and Dad was getting so mad I thought he was gonna fall over.

"Merlin, Snape!" shouted our neighbor from his bedroom window. "Either you shut that bloody dog up or I'm going to!"

"Ah, shut your trap!" Dad yelled back, drawing his wand.

"No! Dad, don't!"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Harry James Severus, get your backside in bed, right now!"

"But, Dad . . .you can't hex Summer!"

"Get inside, mister! Now!"

I gulped and turned around, sniffling. Dad wasn't fooling around, he was mad as blazes.

Behind me, I could still hear Summer howling.

Then I heard Dad say something and suddenly the howling stopped.

"Finally!" our neighbor cried, and slammed shut the bedroom window.

I couldn't believe it. My dad had actually cast a silence charm on a puppy. I opened the door and went inside, now I was mad too. But at my dad more than Summer. I waited in the kitchen for Dad to come inside, and after a minute he did, carrying Summer, who was now quiet.

"I can't believe you did that, Dad!" I cried, glaring at him.

"I thought I told you to go to bed," Dad said, fixing me with one of his do-it-or-else looks.

"How could you?" I yelled.

Dad put Summer in her crate and latched it. She lay down, looking confused.

"Harry, I've had it with disobedient dogs and children. It's one thirty in the morning, I'm exhausted, and so is everyone else . . .except for you and that damn screeching barghest over there! Barking to go out is one thing, but barking and howling for over twenty minutes nonstop is a nuisance and I won't put up with it."

"But Dad, she's just a puppy, she doesn't understand!" I said, half-defiantly.

"Well, maybe now she'll learn something. Bed, Mr. Potter." He pointed a finger at the hallway. "Don't make me say it again."

"How long's the spell last?" I asked, sulkily.

"Until I remove it," Dad said sternly, then he turned me around and gave me a swat on the behind. Hard.

"Oww!" Now it was my turn to howl. I sniffled, though I knew it was my own fault. He'd already warned me three times.

"Bed, young man. Move!"

I listened this time, and scurried back to bed, rubbing my stinging rear end. Clearly Dad had run out of patience for both puppies and kids tonight. I crawled into bed and pulled up the covers, I was still kind of mad, but I wasn't going to test my dad and risk getting spanked.

"Go to sleep, Harry," said Dad from the doorway. "You have school tomorrow."

Like I could forget! But all I said was, "Yes, sir."

"Good night, son."

"Night," I mumbled, half my face was buried in my pillow. I didn't think I would be able to sleep after all that, but guess I was tired after all. Because next thing I knew, it was morning, and Dad was shaking me and telling me it was time to get up for school.

And Summer was barking in the kitchen.

"You took the spell off!" I shouted happily.

"I never cast it on her, son." Said my dad.

"But . . .but she was quiet."

"Yes, but that was because you couldn't hear her. I cast a bubble of silence around her, not on her," explained my father. "It startled her so much that she quit howling. Because she couldn't hear herself barking. Then I brought her inside and removed the spell once she was in her crate."

"You did?"

"Yes. I don't hex animals, Harry. At least not without a damned good reason."

"Oh." Now I felt like an idiot. I'd gotten myself in trouble for nothing. "How come you didn't tell me that, sir?"

"Because I was tired and I don't have to explain everything I do to you, child. I'm your father and sometimes you just have to do what I say and no backtalk, got me?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." Guess Summer and I had both learned something last night.

"Good. Now get dressed and come and eat breakfast, scamp. I've made your favorite, cinnamon pancakes and bacon."

I grinned and leaped out of bed. In that minute I forgave my dad everything. Cinnamon pancakes and bacon are the ultimate peace offering. But I just hoped Summer didn't try and sing another lullaby to us tonight, the silly puppy!

**Well, how was that one?**

Thanks to everyone who voted Harry Potter & the Monster Under the Bed a featured story over at P &S. Again, thanks!

Next: Summer does the ultimate in naughtiness when she chews on Sev's wand. How will Severus react? Find out in the next post!


	7. Thou Shalt Never Chew Wands!

Thou Shalt Never Chew Wands!

After the lullaby in the middle of the night, Summer seemed to have lost interest in mischief and decided to turn over a new paw, so to speak. Because she actually behaved herself for a whole four days. Well, she did have the occasional accident because she couldn't hold it long enough when I was too slow taking her out or she got too excited when I got home from school, but that was expected and Dad didn't really scold her over it. Puppies and two-year-olds have bladders like fish . . .they need to pee a lot.

I was glad that Summer was finally being a good dog for a change, since then Dad could see that I was responsible and that having a puppy around wasn't _all_ bad. If only she would have kept on being good till Uncle Matt came back from New York. But, as some grown-up said, can't remember who, "all good things must come to an end".

And Merlin, did they ever, on Friday night, two days before Uncle Matt was due to return from America.

I was lying on the rug in front of the fire with Summer lying next to me, gnawing on a rawhide chew. I was reading a book I'd borrowed from my school library, it was called _A Puppy For Max_, and it was all about a boy named Max who wanted a puppy and tried all kinds of things to make his parents get him one. Wonder if he ever tried dogsitting?

It was an interesting story, but I must have fallen asleep, since Summer was lying next to me and the fire was nice and warm. Anyway, next thing I knew, my eyes were shutting, and I was sleeping. It was then that Summer must have finished her chewie and started looking around for something else to chew.

Now, I was asleep when this happened, but here's what I think went on.

Summer was bored or hungry or whatever, and went sniffling around like her typical mischievous self for something else to chew. Dad had been sitting on the couch, experimenting with a new kind of diagnostic spell to detect germs in a patient as they first infected somebody, and he had his wand out and was practicing on a fake doll . . .what the Healers call a experimental dummy. It had all the same body parts as a real person, and could be injected with stuff and healers could cast new charms and things on it to see how they worked before testing them out on a patient. Least that's what Dad told me when I asked.

But back to Summer.

Dad must have put his wand on the low table for a minute and gotten up to use the bathroom, because he was out of the room for a few minutes.

A few minutes was all it took for Summer to spy Dad's wand, jump up on the table, and grab it.

I guess it must have looked like a stick to her or whatever, cause she started chewing it.

Dad returned after a few minutes and went to pick up his wand, only to find it missing. He searched for a little bit, and then he saw Summer, lying on the rug, chewing on something.

"You blasted destructive little MUTT!" Dad bellowed. "Give me that wand!"

_That's_ what I woke up to, Dad screaming and Summer grabbing the wand and running for dear life.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, the book falling off my nose and onto the floor. Uh oh. I knew when Dad used that tone it meant one thing-big trouble. If he'd used it on me, it would have meant being grounded and possibly spanked. On Summer . . .it meant she was probably going to be puppy chow.

I got up and saw Dad running after Summer with a look on his face like he was going to skin her and hang her out to dry. Not good. Not good at all. _What have you done now, Summer?_ I wondered, even as I heard my father yelling, "Drop it! Right bloody _now_, or so help me, I'll turn you into a lawn ornament. Permanently!"

"Dad? What happened?"

He ignored me, he was too busy trying to grab Summer, who was now hiding under the table in the kitchen. His hand closed on his wand, and he tried to wrestle it away from her.

But Summer must have thought he was playing, 'cause she wouldn't let it go. And then she . . .growled at him.

Not a nasty growl, but kind of a play growl . . .mixed up with a growl that warned you to leave her alone with her bone.

At least that's what it sounded like to me.

But Dad thought she was growling at him and going to bite him, because he snapped, "Growl at _me_, will you? Over my own _wand_?" Then he cast a Summoning charm on her, he can do wandless magic sometimes, and Summer flew out from under the table and into his arms, still chewing on his ebony wand. "Give . . .me . . .that . . .you stupid . . .damn . . .dog!" Dad snarled, and clamped a hand over Summer's jaws, pulling them open and yanking the wand out of her mouth.

Luckily, ebony's a real hard wood, so her teeth dented it just a little, and Dad could sand out the teeth marks. But he was furious. A wizard's wand is his life, it's sacred, and was supposed to be treated with respect at all times. I never ever touched Dad's wand without asking permission first. Summer chewing on it was a lot like burning the British flag or flipping off Queen Elizabeth, I guess. It was the absolute worst thing she could have done, except maybe bite me and draw blood.

Dad totally lost it. He took Summer and shook her hard. "Bad dog! No chewing wands! Bad!" He held the wand under her nose, tapped her with it and said, "No! Bad dog!" Then he smacked her on the bum, hard enough to make her yelp. "Very bad dog!" He gave her another smack, for remembrance, probably, like he does me, and then he shoved her at me and said, "Put her outside in the backyard and leave her there for ten minutes, before I throttle her, Harry. I knew this was a mistake, agreeing to watch this puppy. Nothing has gone right since she came here."

I took Summer, who was whimpering and cringing, and hugged her. "Aww. Dad! She didn't mean to . . ."

"Harry, no more excuses!" Dad exploded. "Shredding my potions text and charts were bad enough, but chewing on my _wand_ . . .Go! Get her out of my sight!"

I knew enough not to argue. I did as I was told, though I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Summer. She was shaking in my arms. "You never should've done that, girl." I whispered as I went towards the back door. "That was really bad and really stupid. Dad's wand isn't a chewie or a stick."

She whimpered and I petted her, saying softly, "Yeah, I know. Dad's hand is really hard, huh?" I almost rubbed my bum in sympathy. "Hope you learned your lesson, though."

I quickly put her outside on the grass, and she ran and crept under the hydrangea bush, her tail tucked inbetween her legs. She looked awful sorry now for being so bad.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?" I called to her. Guess this was the dog version of time out.

Then I went back inside to see if my father had calmed down yet. I had never really seen him that mad before. Well, except maybe the time I took my broom off the property without permission and flew through the neighborhood. Or the time when I chucked my Hogwarts Express and hit him in the head when I was three.

I peeked into the den and saw him sitting there, his wand across his knees, just looking at it, and shaking his head. "Merlin help me!" I think he said.

I carefully went into the den to pick up my book. "Dad? Is it . . .like wrecked?"

It was a minute before Dad answered me. "No, I can repair it with some polish and a piece of smoothing paper. But this is the final straw, Harry. That dog chews one more thing of mine and I'm locking her in her crate and calling Matthew to take her away as soon as possible. I'm sick and tired of her destroying my things!"

"No! Don't do that, please!" I begged. I really loved Summer, even though she'd been awfully naughty. "I'm sorry, it was my fault she chewed your wand, I fell asleep and didn't watch her. Please don't send her away, Dad!" I started to cry, quietly.

Dad didn't even look at me. "Harry, stop it. That puppy's nothing but trouble, and I've had my fill of it."

"But she's been so good, Dad. She didn't chew anything for four days," I defended.

"And then she goes and chews my _wand_, Harry James Severus! I'd have rather her chewed off my finger than that!"

I came over to look at it. "It doesn't look too bad."

"That's not the point. The point is she nearly ruined my livelihood, and I can't have an animal around who chews wands or plays with them." Dad said firmly, meeting my eyes at last. "Do you understand, son?"

I bit my lip. I did understand, but I still wanted to give Summer another chance. "Please, Dad? Give her another chance. I'll watch her, I'll make sure she understands that she can't ever chew a wand. This is the first time she's ever done it."

"First _and_ last, young man." Dad scowled. He ran his thumb gently over his wand. "Goddamn fool mutt!"

"I'll get the wand polish," I volunteered, and ran over to the broom closet, where Dad kept the wand polish in a small box.

Also in there was the wood smoothing paper, which was wrapped around a small rectangle and was used to smooth nicks and chips out of wands to keep them in top condition. _If you take care of your wand, it'll take care of you,_ was an old saying among us wizards.

"Here, Dad." I gave him both items, and a small soft cloth too.

"Thank you, Harry." He took the wood smoother and started to rub Summer's teeth marks out.

It took quite a while and I stayed there watching until he was done. Then he polished the wand with the special polish until it was shiny and as good as new.

"Go and check on the puppy," Dad ordered suddenly. "You can bring her back inside now."

"Okay." I ran outside to get Summer.

But I couldn't find her under the hydrangea bush or anywhere else.

"Summer! Summer, where are you? Here, girl!" I whistled and called.

But she was gone. It was then I saw the hole at the bottom of the fence.

Summer had dug out of the backyard and run away.

I stared at the hole and felt my heart fall down to my feet. Merlin help me, but I had lost Uncle Matt's dog.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**How fast can a puppy run? Pretty darn fast.**

What will Harry and Severus do now?


	8. Remus to the Rescue

**Remus to the Rescue**

My first impulse was to run out of the gate screaming for Summer, but I remembered what had happened last time I'd left the yard without permission. So I ran back inside instead, and yelled for my father.

"Dad! Dad! Summer's gone!"

I burst into the den, crying because I was sure she was gone for good and we'd never find her. Dad was kneeling in front of the fireplace, talking to Moony, whose real name is Remus Lupin. He must have Flooed my house while I was outside, and Dad was filling him in on all the bad things Summer had done.

" . . .and then the blasted little monster chewed my _wand_, Moony!" Dad was saying.

I threw myself at him, blubbering.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name . . .?"

"Summer's run away! You gotta help me find her, Dad! Uncle Matt's gonna kill me!"

Dad turned and took me by the shoulders. "Harry, calm down and talk to me. I can't understand you. Breathe, son."

I sniffled and gulped, trying to stop crying. Finally, I managed to tell my dad what had happened. "Maybe she ran away 'cause she thought you were mean, Dad."

"I was _mean?_ The damn dog nearly destroys my wand and _I'm_ mean?"

"Yeah, 'cause you smacked her," I explained.

But Uncle Remus shook his head. "No, Harry. She wouldn't have run off for that reason. Dogs don't sulk and whine over punishments like kids. What your dad did was no worse than her mum would've done. She probably smelled something, like a rabbit, or maybe chased it, and dug under the fence to try and catch it."

"You think?"

Moony nodded. "Yes. Remember, sometimes I'm a wolf, Harry, and I know how wolves and dogs, who are a wolf's cousin, think."

"But now she's lost!" I said, tears coming into my eyes again. "We gotta find her."

Dad scowled. "This is just what I need. Blasted animal! She could be anywhere."

"Let me come and help you look," said Uncle Remus. "I can track her quicker in my wolf form than you could, Sev. Even with a locator charm. Too bad Sirius isn't here, he could help too, but he got called away to investigate a Death Eater attack in Scotland, so I'm your best bet."

Dad looked at Moony and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Remus. Although, my first impulse is to let her remain lost." I gasped. Then he added, "But Matt wouldn't like it, so I guess we'll just have to search for the little beast." He stepped back so that Moony could come through the fireplace with Floo powder.

Uncle Remus quickly stepped through after tossing a handful of powder on the fire. Once he'd dusted himself off, he looked at me and said, "All right, Harry. Show me where your little troublemaker made her escape."

I led him back to where Summer had dug out and then Moony became a huge gray wolf, almost as tall as me, and he sniffed about the hole. Then he looked back at me and at Dad, who had followed us, and sort of barked, except wolves don't bark like dogs.

"You've found something, Moony?" Dad asked.

The gray wolf nodded, his gold eyes dancing.

"Well, go and track her if you can."

"How about us, Dad? I wanna help too."

"And you will, son. We will follow Moony on our brooms."

Then Dad summoned our brooms from the closet and we mounted them.

Once we were hovering, Moony jumped over the fence, it was no problem for a wolf his size, and started smelling around. Suddenly he let out a strange howl, and bolted off towards the far end of Aspen Avenue. That way led to a big culdesac, and no wizard family here drove cars, so we didn't need to worry about a car running her over.

But there were other dogs in the neighborhood and some of them weren't real friendly. I was worried one of them might try and hurt Summer. "Come on, Harry. I think he's found her trail."

Dad and I flew just above the trees, high enough to avoid smashing into branches and yet still able to follow Moony, who was running very fast over the ground, his thick bushy tail stretched out behind him.

Moony in his wolf form was absolutely awesome. A girl would have called him beautiful, I just thought he was way cool. He ran quickly, his head lifted, not put to the ground like a dog. But I was sure he had Summer's scent.

He ran through Mrs. Alder's yard without stopping, I'd had to hang her laundry once and weed her flowers for snitching her panties off her line and throwing them into a birdbath with some other kids. That had been the time I'd gone flying without Dad's permission, and I listened to the older kids and played pranks on some old people. But that was something else I'd never do again.

Moony raced through another yard and then circled about a blue house with purple shutters. Ugh! What a combination! Then he ran across the street.

"Where's he going, Dad?"

"It looks like he's headed for the park," Dad called, and we flew right after him.

Sure enough, Moony went right into the park, and then he started sniffing again, putting his nose to the ground a few times. It looked like he had lost the scent, but then he pulled up his head and howled softly and started to run full speed across the grass, jumping over the seesaw and the monkey bars easily.

I couldn't believe Summer had run so far, the park was like a couple of blocks from my house, but Moony knew what he was doing. I trusted him to find my missing puppy. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of dogs growling, like they were in a fight, and then came a high yelp, a puppy cry.

"Dad! That's Summer! Something's wrong!" I started to fly my Jetstream faster.

Moony had pricked up his ears and then he ran forward in the direction the growling was coming from. As he ran, we flew, and just beyond a thick group of oak trees, we saw a group of four lean scruffy stray dogs, all of them bigger and stronger than Summer, surrounding her and growling like they wanted to eat her.

"Summer!" I yelled.

She was trapped in the middle of the ring of dogs, whimpering, looking like she was scared to death. Her ears were flat against her head and she had her tail tucked in and her head down.

"Dad! We gotta save her!" I cried, but before I could move, Moony appeared.

He ran straight at the ring of dogs, growling horribly in his throat, he had his fangs bared and looked like he was ready to kick some arse and take names, like Uncle Siri says.

One dog, a big brown one, looked around and saw Moony coming at him and backed off a little, but then he jumped at the bigger wolf.

But Moony was too quick, he ducked, and turned his shoulder to the other dog. His shoulder was padded with lots of thick gray fur, so the other dog's teeth couldn't hurt him too much. When the brown dog attacked and bit down, all he got was a mouthful of fur.

And by then Moony had slammed into him and knocked him off his feet.

I wanted to cheer, but something made me keep quiet.

Moony stepped all over the brown dog, snarling into his face and taking him by the throat and shaking him.

The brown dog was whimpering and crying, and it looked like Moony was going to tear him apart, but then the wolf stepped back and the other dog got to his feet and ran away, with his tail between his legs.

Then Moony whirled on the other three mongrels and growled at them too, his gold eyes narrowed.

He was really scary, I was afraid, and he wasn't even growling at me!

So I wasn't surprised when the other three dogs backed off and then ran away, yelping like they'd been thrashed good.

Moony followed them, just to make sure, but they were scared of him and didn't even look back.

Then I landed, along with Dad, and Moony returned and licked and nuzzled Summer, who wasn't all that scared of Moony. She wagged her tail a little and smelled noses with him.

"You were awesome, Uncle Remus!" I cried, going over to pet him. He stood up and lifted his head proudly, and I stroked his head. His fur was thick and soft like satin. Then I knelt beside Summer, who was inbetween Remus's forfeet. "Summer! Oh, Summer!" I hugged her to me. "Why did you run away? You could have gotten lost forever. Don't ever do that again!"

Summer whined and wriggled and licked me. She seemed very happy to see me and I was so happy we had found her that I almost started crying again.

Moony made a soft sound in the back of his throat and licked the top of her fuzzy golden head.

Even Dad seemed glad . . .or maybe relieved . . .to have found her. He came over and patted her on the head, and Summer didn't even act scared of him. She wagged her tail and licked his hand. Maybe Uncle Remus was right and dogs really don't think like people, otherwise how could she forgive Dad so quickly for punishing her?

Dad put an arm around me. "Harry, let's get this wandering beast back home, all right?"

"Sure, Dad." I said, and picked up Summer.

Dad looked at Remus. "Coming, Moony?"

The wolf blurred and my uncle stood there. "Well, I haven't had a good scrap like that in awhile, Sev." He was smiling.

"Glad I could amuse you," Dad said, but he was smiling. "Shall we?"

Then we Apparated back home.

When we got back home, Summer went straight over to her water bowl and drank until it was empty. Looks like all that running off made her thirsty. Then she went into her crate and lay down with her head on her paws.

"Looks like there's no place like home, huh, pup?" laughed Remus, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Got anything to drink, Sev?"

Dad nodded. "You know where the drinks are, Moony. Help yourself."

Remus summoned a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it down just like Summer. "Ahh! Much better. Tracking always makes me thirsty."

"You were great, Moony!" I told him, grinning. "The way you found her and fought all those dogs . . .you were like Batman!"

Remus looked puzzled. "I was like who?"

"Batman. You know . . .the superhero, he wears a costume, and goes around fighting bad guys." I explained. Moony and Uncle Siri don't know much about Muggle stuff, since they weren't raised around it like me or my dad.

"Oh. One of your Muggle heroes." Moony looked pleased. "I like that."

Dad just rolled his eyes. "Moony, for the love of Merlin! I'm going out to fix the place where she got out and cast a boundary spell." Then he left, muttering about the dog being more trouble than she was worth.

"I wish she'd stop getting into trouble," I told my uncle. "Then maybe Dad would like her more and stuff."

"Oh, Sev likes her well enough, scamp." Remus laughed. "He just doesn't like her chewing on his wand. Can't blame him for that. I'd be the same."

I nodded. Then another thought occurred to me. "Moony, can you, uh, talk to Summer? When you're a wolf, I mean?"

"Yes, I can understand what a dog wants or needs and so they can talk to me after a fashion. Why?"

"B'cause . . .then you can tell her to behave and not be a pain in the bum. And then Dad will be happy and maybe let me get a puppy."

Moony chuckled. "Okay, kiddo. You've twisted my arm." He blurred into his wolf form and walked over to where Summer was snoozing.

Summer woke up when Moony barked and she came out, all sleepy and touched noses with him. Then Moony started to speak to her, though all it looked like was gentle growls and rumbling, a lot of flickering with tails and ears. That's how dogs and wolves talk.

After two or three minutes, Moony blurred into his own form and Dad returned.

"What's going on in here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I had a nice chat with Summer, Sev, and she understands now what she can chew and what she can't."

"Are you positive, Moony?"

"Yes, Severus. I explained all of it in terms a puppy can understand and she promised me she would never bite your wand or anything else again. She told me she didn't mean to eat so many things, but she forgot, like a certain little boy over here. Dogs don't lie."

Dad looked very thoughtful. "I can't believe I didn't call you over sooner. I'd have saved myself plenty of heartache." He shook his head angrily. "I'm so stupid, I really ought to know better."

Remus patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, Sev. So you forgot, nobody's perfect. It's fixed now so don't worry. Summer will be a good dog."

"Thanks, Moony. You just saved my sanity."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

And that's how Moony saved Summer and kept us all sane and happy till Uncle Matt returned.

* * * * * *

When Uncle Matt came here to pick up Summer, he almost didn't recognize her, she'd gotten too big to be carried in one hand anymore. "Holy Merlin, Sev! What have you been feeding her? She's gotten so big."

"Oh, she's been enjoying a steady diet of shoes, paper, chocolate and wands," Dad said sarcastically.

"Huh? You don't mean . . ."

"Yes, I _do_ mean, Matthew Morgan," Dad said, and then proceeded to tell an astonished Matthew all about our week with Summer.

Guess she had never done anything like that with him, because he kept saying, "I'm sorry" and "I can't believe she would do _that_!" and "I can't understand it, she never did that at home."

"But once Moony talked to her, she was good, Uncle Matt," I chimed in. "She's really sweet . . .except when she's bad," I added quickly at Dad's astonished stare. I was on the floor by his feet, with Summer in my lap. She was nibbling my fingers and I was tickling her ear. "I'm really gonna miss her," I admitted softly.

"Well, kiddo, you can come over and visit any time you want," said Uncle Matt.

"Okay," I said, but it wouldn't be the same as having Summer staying with me.

"That's a brilliant idea, Matthew," said Dad, and then he smirked at his friend and actually went and petted Summer's head.

I smiled to myself. Maybe Summer was rubbing off on him. I decided to test my theory. "Hey, Dad?"

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"I think I learned a lot taking care of Summer this week," I began. "And I was wondering, Dad, if maybe, someday, I could get a dog? I'd take care of it all by myself and everything. I'd love to have a puppy of my own. Can I, Dad?"

For some reason my question made Uncle Matt start laughing like crazy. He laughed so hard he nearly spilled his glass of iced tea all over.

Dad looked like I had just said I wanted to adopt a man-eating tiger or something.

I waited anxiously for his response.

At last he said, very quietly, "Yes, Harry, you can get a dog someday."

"I can? When?" That was easier than I'd thought.

"When you're seventeen and moved out of my house. That'll be the day another puppy crosses the threshold of this home."

"But . . .but . . .that's like . . ._years_, Dad!" I protested. "Practically forever!"

"I know, scamp. Wonderful, isn't it?" and then he smiled.

I didn't see what was so bloody wonderful about it. I didn't want to wait years to get a dog. I wanted one now. Why couldn't he understand that? I scowled down at Summer's soft fur and hugged her. Grown-ups! Sometimes there was just no understanding them.

The End.

Much less sad than Shadows, huh?

There is one more short fic before the second major novel in this series--it's called Harry Potter and the Monster Under the Bed, I'll post it shortly. Thanks for all the R&R!


End file.
